


Power of my King

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Some Humor, Some sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Day one prompt 2: Gladio sees Noct use the ringGladio finds himself in awe of the power of the Ring of Lucii.





	Power of my King

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, starts fluffy then gets sorta sad. Thank you. :D

Gladio watches in awe as the daemon they were just fighting implodes into a burst of white, having just been defeated by Noctis with the ring after the creature foolishly attempted to jump him. Even though he’s seen him use it marginally before his reawakening and effortlessly now, it still amazes Gladio the power his King wields to dispatch their foes. His aura grows so strong and bursts forth, sending a chill down the Shield’s spine and makes him weak in the knees. From a Goblin blowing up in a blast of red to a hulking Red Giant being constricted into nothingness, Noctis fells them all with his power. He looks so mighty and majestic, like the King Gladio knew he would become. But too he knows the burden it puts on the man’s body as he watches him slightly become fatigued after each use, feeling a bit guilty about pushing him to wear it when he wasn’t ready mentally and physically, calling him weak and unfit. He returns from his thoughts and watches as Noct wipes at his brow, breath slightly labored and body trembling. Gladio walks over to him and gently lays a hand on his shoulder, getting a reassuring smile from him that slightly masks his weariness. The older man reaches down and takes his King’s hand, running a finger over his skin.

“How you holding up?” he asks the younger man, seeing the fatigue on his face.

“The best that I can, given the circumstances.”

Gladio purses his lips and looks down at the pale hand in his, seeing the ring of Lucii glittering in the faint light of the area. He brings Noctis’ hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to the ring before pressing one to the back of his hand. 

“You’ve become a strong man Noct, stronger than myself and much stronger than I ever dreamed of.” 

“Don’t get all sappy and melodramatic on me now.” Noct teases, regaining some of his prior vigor. “Besides, I’ve always been stronger than you.”

“Phst, yeah right, I remember knocking your ass down countless times before.” 

The two men share a quick laugh before stopping and looking a tad melancholy. Gladio gives his King a playful nudge and gets one back before Noct stands up on his toes and plants a quick kiss to the older man’s lips, whispering thank you to him before heading off to join up with their companions, them continuing on their journey towards Insomnia where the final battle awaits them.


End file.
